igifandomcom-20200214-history
Hand Grenade
The L2A2 Hand Grenade is a portable explosive that is featured in both IGI games. Working: Grenades have taken on many forms throughout history. Generally, a grenade is propelled by either being thrown or launched from a device. Those that are thrown use a chemical time delay fuse. Launched grenades use centrifugal force to release retention springs away from the firing pin, which is then released just below the head of the grenade. Upon impact, the head is depressed onto the exposed firing pin which detonates the explosive. When the pin is pulled, the spoon is released which allows the striker pin to be forced downward by a spring. Upon impact, this creates a small spark which then burns through the chemical fuse in approximately four seconds. At the end of the fuse is a detonator which when ignited, sets off the bulk of the explosive material inside the grenade. This causes enough pressure to blow the grenade apart. The shell of the grenade splinters and is projected in all directions. Both the concussion wave and the shrapnel cause damage to nearby persons. Project IGI: In Project IGI, throwing distance of the hand grenade depends on how long the grenade is primed, but it explodes on a fixed timer upon tossing. It has a large radius of damage. The in-game grenade model is dark brown-black. IGI 2: Covert Strike: Employment range of hand grenade is short in IGI 2:Covert Strike. Effective casualty radius of hand grenade has also becomed small. However, they can now be primed to shorten time taken to explode, giving enemies less time to run away. In the game, maximum capacity of grenades is 3. They can be dropped like a normal item for picking up later. The in-game grenade model is dark green with yellow colored markings. Appearances: Project IGI: * Trainyard: 3 are found on a large crate, in a small warehouse near the watch tower * SAM Base: 3 are found in the warehouse containing ''C4 explosives''. * GOD: 3 are given at the start of the mission * Radar Base: 3 are found in a warehouse * Get Priboi: 4 are found on a crate, below the shelter, in front of the large warehouse in the first compound * Border Crossing: 1 found in the small warehouse near the demolished building at first checkpoint * Re-supply: 2 are given at the start of the mission * Missile Trainyard: 3 are given at the start of the mission * Eagle's Nest I: 3 are found in the basement of ammunition building, in second base * Nuclear Infiltration: Found on multiple locations * Finding the bomb: Found on multiple locations IGI 2: Covert Strike: ''Note: In IGI 2:Covert Strike, some guards are equipped with hand grenades and also use them against the player, but hand grenades are not always found on their bodies. Here, only those sources will be listed where hand grenade is always found.'' * Infiltration: Found in a hut that is present near the right side of the bridge * Deep in the mines: Found in the room with security camera control * The Weather Station: Can be carried over from the previous mission * Production Facility: Given at the start of the mission * Border Crossing: Found on a guard near the truck (first objective) * Prison Escape: Found in a room along with 2 AK-47s * Priboi's Villa: Can be carried over from the previous mission * The Airfield: Can be carried over from the previous mission * Island Assault: Given at the start of the mission * Airstrike: Can be carried over from the previous mission * The Ancient Temple: Found on some guards * Mission Control: Given at the start of the mission * The Launch Pad: Can be carried over from the previous mission Gallery: File:grenade_1.png|The Hand Grenade in IGI 1. Igi2 grenade see.png|The Hand Grenade in IGI 2 Trivia: *In the gameplay HUD of IGI 2, it is simply referred to as "Grenade". However, when picking it up, the message that appears labels it as "Hand Grenade" like the IGI 1 version. *The in-game grenade model in Project IGI has a blue lever. The blue color is used to mark a training weapon in American and European militaries. * The in-game model of grenade in IGI 2:Covert Strike resembles the ancient grenades, which were often made of glass or ceramics and were often used to set fire to enemy ships or buildings. This design would later be adopted by both Muslim and Chinese Armies who used them to great affect in their various wars. The Chinese adopted them to such an extent that they created a dedicated manual on the types of recipes that a soldier could use to make grenades in the field. Category:IGI 1 weapons Category:IGI 2 weapons Category:Explosives